Dance with the devil
by sssssnake
Summary: Just after 'Fracture' Clark DID break up with Lana and is starting to realize that his destiny is calling. Frienship with Ollie grows as he works with the team more often. That's not the only thing on his mind..little Alexander -will be clollie eventually
1. Revelations

_Takes place just after 'Fracture'  
__Clark__ did break up with Lana. And he's realizing that he does have a greater destiny, and that he should be doing something about it._

_Will eventually be Clollie_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Smallville and its characters. If I did, Clark and Oliver would be shirtless more often :p_

Chapter 1 – Revelations

* * *

  
Clark sat in his loft. Thinking  
Lex wasn't totally lost it seemed…

He had always wondered why Lionel and Lex were so…**not** family.  
But after seeing Lionel like that…He didn't know what to think of the man.  
Who would do that to their children? And Lex's mom…  
She was so bitter. But the times that Lex did speak of her were so loving.

But then again, Lex had become quite twisted. One part of him was trying to kill the other  
Not that Clark himself was much better. Kal was surfacing quite often lately, and he wasn't very keen on letting him out.

But that was different…wasn't it?  
Kal was aggressive, didn't think about consequences…A lot like Lex now…

But he had made Alexander a promise. He would see him again. He would keep an eye on Lex. And maybe…Maybe he would see his friend again. Someday…

But how? How would he make Lex accept that part of him again, while in his mind, he wanted to kill the little boy inside…  
Lionel surely couldn't help…Or could he?

"Clark honey! You home?"  
Clark looked up sharply  
"Mom? I'm in the loft!" He called out, rousing Shelby

He heard footsteps just before his mother walked into sight  
"Hey honey. Everything ok?" Martha asked as she approached him.  
"Good to see you mom" Clark said hugging her "And I'm fine. Feeling better than I have for a while now" He replied with a small smile

"I heard about your break with Lana…Is it?-"  
"Permanent?" Clark finished for her  
"I really don't know…But to be honest, I think so…" he said reluctantly

"Come sit down" his mother said sitting down herself, shooing Shelby from the couch  
"Tell me everything" She said taking hold of her son's hand fondly  
"To be honest…I think this break is a good thing…I haven't felt so free in a long time…Even with the burden of keeping my secret again…"

"What?" his mother asked surprised.  
"Oh, you don't know yet!" Clark exclaimed shocked  
"Kara is back. She has amnesia, so she doesn't remember anything…But she's home" He sad with a weak smile.

"She doesn't remember? What about her powers?" Martha asked shocked  
"She doesn't seem to have any anymore…" Clark said staring off into space.  
"And it's a good thing too. She's hanging out with Lex a lot…If he found out…" He shuddered slightly.

"Something happened between you and Lex, didn't there?" Martha asked interpreting Clark's look in his eyes.  
"Yes well…Lex was shot by the guy that had kidnapped Kara…We didn't know where Lois and Kara were…So we…I, kind of…entered his mind…"  
Martha gasped "Clark! Why would you do that?"  
"I had to help Lois and Kara…Lionel tried to talk me out of it…but I went through with it anyway…And mom. I found something I never imagined to find anymore…"  
Clark looked at his mother with shiny eyes

"I found my friend" He said, tears flowing freely now.  
"Deep down, my friend still is there, fighting to come back…"  
Martha gave him a sad smile as she hugged her son close to him.  
"People never truly loose themselves. There always is a little ray of hope. But Clark. It's too dangerous." Martha said, surprising her son

"But mom, I can't just let that part of Lex down…" Clark said wiping away his tears  
"I know honey, I know it's not in your nature. But it's too dangerous…" she said looking away.

"And what about Lionel?" Clark suddenly asked.  
When he saw his mother's puzzled look he explained: "Mom. I saw Lex's memories…Lionel was…Little Alexander was so scared of him…He…He hit and pushed Lex…I now understand were the animosity is coming from…"

"I know Clark…I know Lionel wasn't a nice man…But he regrets what he did. He does love Lex…he just found out a bit too late" she said with a sad smile.

"You like him don't you?" Clark asked tentatively.  
"Yes…I think I do…" she said looking her son in the eye  
"And you are ok with that honey?" She asked uncertain

Clark reached for her hand and held it firmly.  
"Mom. If he makes you happy…Then it's fine" he smiled  
"And I think I am starting to trust him a bit more"  
His mother hugged him again  
"Thanks Clark…I really wanted you to be ok with it" she said letting him go.

"But we totally strayed from the original topic. What about the break?" she asked, not letting Clark get away with not telling her  
"Lana and I…It just wasn't working…I feel freer than I have in a long time. We were just trying too hard. And to be honest…I don't think we'll ever be a couple again…" he said thoughtful

"Something must've happened…Right?" she asked, feeling that she had missed something.  
Clark sighed, but soon started to tell his mother everything about the brain interactive construct…

"Mom! Have you seen that black dress shirt?" Clark called out as he walked down the stairs, bare-chested.  
"I'm ironing it right now. Just a sec honey" he heard his mother call out

He shrugged and walked into the kitchen, intent on having some breakfast, when he stopped dead in his tracks  
"Lionel" Clark said surprised

"Hello son. Your mother invited me for breakfast. I hope you don't mind, I emptied the milk bottle" he said gesturing to the table.  
"That's fine. I usually have orange juice in the morning…" Clark said opening the fridge and pulling out said beverage.  
He pulled a glass from the cabinet, ignoring the fact that he was half dressed.

"So how's Lex?" he asked as he poured himself a glass.  
"I haven't seen him since the hospital. I…wanted to give him some space" Lionel said uneasy.  
Clark dumped a slice of bread into the toaster slot.

"He doesn't really know what to do with you" he blurted out.  
He winched…He didn't mean to bring it like that…

"Clark. I think I know what you're referring to…I'm not proud of what I did…" Lionel said twisting his piece of toast in a nervous manner.

"It's just…There is still a part of Lex that longs for a father…" Clark said remembering little Alexander.

"It's just buried too deep Clark…You don't know. But you went in so deep. If a human had tried that…They would've been trapped forever…" Lionel said avoiding his gaze

"I know…But little Alexander showed me the way out. He…He's still there. And he's fighting not to be lost…"  
Clark sat down in a stool opposite of the elder Luthor.

"For the first time in years, I saw my friend again" he said with a small smile.  
Lionel sighed. "I wish I knew how to get him back…But it's good to know that he's not completely lost." He said with a sad smile, still twisting his toast nervously.  
Clark smiled lightly at the nervous movement. It showed that Lionel was opening up. Letting people see his true emotions.

"We are both trying to get Lex back. To get Alexander back…" he said gently, moving to gather his toast.

"Clark honey. Here's your shirt" Martha said walking in.  
Clark dismissed the toast for the moment and approached his mother.  
He took the shirt and kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks mom."

Lionel and Martha greeted each other as Clark turned to his toast again.  
It had already gotten cold…Great  
Clark sat down and sighed, using his heat vision to warm it up again. Causing Lionel to let out a laugh  
"You would've saved time if you had done that in the first place" the man said amused.

Clark shot him a teasing glare as he tucked in, putting on his shirt in the process.  
"What's the occasion Clark?" his mother asked eyeing his shirt.  
"I'm going out for lunch" Clark said in between bites.  
"Lunch? With whom?"  
"Relax mom. It's just Oliver and the boys." Clark said seeing his mother's suspicious look.  
"I heard he was back in town…Give him my regards, won't you?" his mother said refilling his glass.  
" I will. But I think we'll be discussing…other business…" he said evasively. Not ready to let Lionel know about that little fact.

They sat in silence for a while, Clark lost in thought  
When suddenly a piece of toast invaded his line of vision.  
He snapped his head up, surprised to see Lionel holding the toast up.  
"You really didn't hear us did you?" the man asked amused. "The toaster just broke down. Would you…?"  
"Sure" Clark said with a chuckle

"Dinah" he said hugging here lightly "How have you been?"  
"I'm fine Clark. Thanks for asking" she said with a smile  
"So the boys haven't been bugging you?" Clark asked eyeing the approaching men.  
"They're ok" Dinah said with a smile, mirth in her eyes

When everyone sat down at their table Clark spoke up  
"Why was it again that we're meeting in a public place?"  
"This isn't for business Clark. I just wanted us to have lunch together. Get to know each other" Oliver explained picking up the menu.  
"As long as you're paying, rich boy" Bart said, making everybody laugh.

Lunch went on fine. They chatted about their daily lives. Leaving their crime-fighting side of life out of the picture for a while.  
It was good to get to know Dinah better. And it was good to see the boys again.  
Maybe, just maybe, he'd help the boys out from now on…

Though he wasn't ready to don a costume just yet.

After lunch, the groups split up. Though Oliver and Clark remained.

"So Clark…Going back to the farm?" Oliver asked  
"No actually. I heard the university is open again. I think I'll enrol again" Clark explained with a smile.  
"Really? That's great Clark" Oliver said following Clark out of the restaurant.  
"What are you planning on doing then?" the blonde asked as he walked up to his car.  
"Journalism actually" Clark said with a grin.  
"Really? Lois talked you into that?" Oliver asked amused  
"She doesn't know yet. But I'm sure she'll _love_ it" Clark said sarcastically.  
"I'm sure she will" Oliver said with a smile

"Need a ride?"  
"Sure" Clark said walking up to the passenger's side  
"You can drive if you want" Oliver said throwing him the keys  
"Really?" Clark asked surprised.  
"Yeah. I do have a light concussion. And Bart's chattering didn't improve it" Oliver said with a smile, getting into the car.

"I've never ridden a Lamborghini before…" Clark said in awe "Is it anything like a Porsche?" he asked innocently  
"Lex let you drive his Porsche?" Oliver asked surprised.  
"Well yeah…Back when we were friends…" Clark said starting the engine.  
"Wow…the engine sure sounds nicer" he said with a grin.

They visited the university, enrolled Clark and they returned to the car.

"Why don't you come over for diner?" Clark asked suddenly  
"Are you sure? I don't want to impose." Oliver replied  
"I'm sure mom won't mind." Clark said with a grin.  
"This isn't about dinner is it? You just want to drive without having to worry about a speed limit!" Oliver caught on laughing  
Clark just smiled sheepishly.  
"I'd love some of your mother's dinner" Oliver said teasing, tossing Clark the keys again.  
"Thanks" Clark said opening the door.

But before he could get in a woman approached him.  
"Hey Kal. Haven't seen you around in a while" the woman said eyeing him.  
Oliver narrowed his eyes…Why did that woman call Clark 'Kal'? And where had he heard that name before?  
"I'm sorry miss" Clark said politely "You must have mistaken me for somebody else" Clark said uneasy.  
"My bad" She said raising her eyebrow, but turning to leave.

Clark sighed as he got into the car.  
Oliver soon joined him in the passenger's seat.

"What was that about?" He asked the younger man.  
Clark started the engine and made his way out of town.  
"Do you really want to know?" he asked tentatively  
Oliver stayed silent, giving Clark the choice.

"It was a few years ago…I…was quite rebellious…Well…that's an understatement…" He started  
"Green meteor rock isn't the only thing that affects me. Red meteor rock does too…It takes away my inhibitions."  
He glanced over at Oliver, seeing a thoughtful look pass the blonde's face.

"I Ran away from home, went to Metropolis. I clubbed a lot. Taking on the name 'Kal'…"  
He explained, leaving out quite a lot.

They drove on for a while, until Oliver spoke up again.  
"I've heard that name before…when I was investigating the underground scene… People there seemed to be impressed by a guy that was around a few years ago…" he said pointedly.  
He looked at Clark, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm busted aren't I?" Clark asked with a sigh  
"I'm not proud of what I did. But yes. I worked for Morgan Edge for a while…"  
"Morgan Edge…Clark, do you have any idea how dangerous that man is?" Oliver asked stunned.  
"Was…He's dead…" Clark said, evading Oliver's gaze  
"Clark-"

"I just don't feel like talking about it, OK" Clark snapped heated.  
The rest of the drive was spent in silence, Clark brooding, Oliver wondering.

"Oliver! What a surprise. I was just about to start dinner" Martha greeted the blonde as he entered the kitchen.  
"It's good to see you Mrs Kent. It's been too long" he said charmingly, sitting down on a stool.

The door opened and Clark walked in, tossing Oliver the keys.  
"Sorry. It's hard just not to stop and admire it" Clark said with a smile.  
"If you remind me, I'm sure I'll let you drive it more often" Oliver said picking up an apple.  
Clark also sat down and eyed the pulled apart toaster.

"I didn't know Lionel was good with his hands" Clark said picking up one of the panels.  
"You'll be surprised" came a voice from the door.  
"I just can't seem to figure out what's wrong with it…" Lionel said also sitting down.  
Clark squinted at the remnants of the toaster and smiled  
"Well. It's beyond salvaging if you ask me…The wiring is totally fried."  
Oliver looked at Clark oddly. "He knows?"

Lionel looked up at that  
"I could ask the same question Mr Queen." Lionel said picking the pieces together again, to toss it into the bin.  
"Clark is my best friend. He told me. How did **you** find out?" Oliver replied defensively.  
"Lionel found out when I saved him and my mom. He has helped me out a lot ever since." Clark said gently. Silencing Oliver with a look that said 'play nice'.

"Well…What are you cooking tonight Mrs Kent?" Oliver asked changing the subject.  
"Martha, please" his mother said with a smile "And I'm making pancakes. That's the only thing I have enough for at the moment…A **certain** someone forgot to do the groceries for a week." She said with a pointed look  
Clark just laughed nervously.

"Hey Oliver. I want to show you something…Mom? Can you call us when dinner's ready?" Clark asked standing up and grabbing his coat.  
"Where are you going honey? His mother asked opening the fridge.  
"To the caves for a bit. Don't worry. I'll be able to hear you." Clark said holding out Oliver's coat.

"You coming?"  
"Want the keys?" Oliver asked teasing  
"Nah…I think I'll carry you there" Clark said with a smirk as he effortlessly lifted Oliver in his arms and sped off.

"Oliver sure is protective of Clark…" Lionel mused.  
"Lionel…" Martha warned "If he wants to share how he knows Clark's secret, he'll tell when he's ready."  
"Ok. I'll drop it." He got up and gathered a stirring spoon.

"So Mrs Kent. What can I do to help?" he asked almost playfully.  
"Lionel…You know why I told Oliver to call me Martha…It's not that I'm replacing Jonathan…But…" she turned to face him.  
"I don't want to be reminded constantly that I'm a widow…"

"What are we doing here Clark?" Oliver asked inspecting the symbols on the cave walls.  
"You seemed interested to know what happened between me and Lex when we were still friends…These caves are somewhat the indirect cause of the ending of the friendship…" Clark said running his hand along his family's crest.

"Why are you telling me this Clark? I figured something must've happened…But-"  
"I just don't want that to happen to us. You're a dear friend to me Oliver. I just want to promise you, here and now, that I will tell you my secrets…someday…"

"What more is there to know than the fact that you have extraordinary abilities and that you have a heart greater that that of anyone I've ever known?" Oliver asked turning to his younger friend.

"I just don't want secrets to ruin our friendship. And while I'm not ready yet. I will tell you one day." Clark said sighing.

"Clark. We'll handle whatever is chucked at our heads. We went through a lot already. We can handle it." Oliver said with certainty in his voice  
"And so you know. You're a great friend" He said with one of his charming smiles

"_Clark__! Dinner's ready!"_

Clark cocked his head to the side somewhat to listen  
"Seems that dinner is ready" He said approaching Oliver

"Oh no. This time I'm going to have a proper warning" Oliver said holding up his hand and straightening out his coat.  
"And please don't drop me again like you did just now" he said teasingly.  
"Don't worry, I'll dump you precisely on your chair" Clark said with a smirk

Before Oliver could protest he was swept up and they took off.

"Hey Chlo. What's up?" Clark asked as he answered his phone, exiting his first journalism class.  
"I need your help investigating something…Could you come over?"  
Just seconds after she asked that, Clark stood in front of her desk.

"Hi" Clark said with a smile  
"Hi to you too…I like the new look" Chloe said eyes his new attire.  
"Thanks. I thought it was time for a change…And before you ask. No, there's no red K around…" Clark said with a sigh.  
"Who asked first?" Chloe asked amused  
"Lionel… He was teasing me all morning…"  
"Teasing? Lionel? He was at your place?" Chloe asked incredulously  
"Yeah. He and mom are kind of…You know" He said with a blush.  
"Though he's staying in the guestroom…" He added quickly.  
"Who would've thought…" Chloe said stunned.

"Anyway, I need your help with something. I have this lead, which leads to a safe…" she began  
Clark looked suspicious. "Chloe…just what are you asking?"  
"Oh no! Not that. I just want to know what is in there…That's all. Just a peek." She said holding up her hands.

"Whose safe is it? And where?" Clark asked sitting down in a nearby chair.  
"It belongs to Wayne enterprises. It's a company from Gotham city. Have you ever heard of it?" Chloe asked.  
"Yeah, I played against the Gotham Knights once…They're lousy football players…" Clark said with a light smirk.

"Well. It seems that the CEO of the company, Bruce Wayne, has been rerouting money to pay for who-knows-what…Considering our luck with sneaky billionaires…"  
"Not to mention it would be a nice story" Clark said teasing, getting up from the chair.

"Where is this safe?"  
"The newly built office of Wayne enterprises in Metropolis. In the top office. Mr Wayne should be out for the day." Chloe explained as she showed him the location on a map.

"Wait for me here. I'll be right back." Clark said before speeding off.

"How did you get into my office?" Clark heard a voice behind him.

Clark looked at the man stunned. Not because he was caught. But because he recognised the items in the safe.

"Mr Wayne…"

"So you know whose office you are breaking into…That doesn't tell me who you are." The man said narrowing his eyes and getting into a fighting position.

"Clark Kent"

The man almost tripped at that. What thief would tell their victim who they were?  
"You have guts boy. But that won't help you."

"What would you do?" Clark asked sarcastically "Send your bats after me?" he mocked.  
"How do you-?"  
"You're not the only one with a secret Mr Wayne…" Clark said gesturing to the intact, unopened safe.

"A friend of mine has noticed money disappearing to buy who-knows-what. I think I'll tell her to lay off." He said eyeing the billionaire in front of him.  
"You do a lot of good things. I don't want to be the one ruining that…"  
"Well then Mr Kent. We have a problem. Because I can't trust you to keep your word." He replied.

Clark was about to explain when Wayne's cell phone rang  
"Wayne…Oliver, this is not the time…"

"You know Ollie?" Clark interrupted  
"Ollie?...Oliver, you know a guy named Kent?"  
Clark activated his super hearing

"What is Clark doing at your place?" he heard Oliver say.  
"He broke in…" Wayne replied, looking at the man in front of him.  
"Clark wouldn't do that without a good reason" Oliver argued.

"Tell Oliver that that's true" Clark said to Wayne "Tell him Watchtower sent me"  
Wayne raised an eyebrow but relayed the message anyway, causing Oliver to burst out laughing.  
"I should've known Clark could hear me" he said amused, "Don't kill him yet Bruce. I'm coming over. Give me a few minutes" with that Oliver hung up.

Wayne snapped his phone closed and walked up to his desk.  
"So…It seems you know your people…What is your connection to Oliver?" he asked sitting down.  
Clark sighed. The man showed him a sign of trust by sitting down. So he relaxed a bit too.

"Oliver and I met through my mother…But we…have mutual friends" Clark said evasively.

"Now I remember. Senator Kent…Lovely woman…I never knew she had such a…_special_ son…" Wayne said, voice not entirely unthreatening.  
"Don't bother to think of ways to blackmail my mom. I'm sure Oliver will tell you there is no need for animosity." Clark said vaguely miffed.

They sized each other up for a while, both gazes never wavering, not even when they heard the doors open.

"Staring contest…How original" Oliver quipped.  
"Ollie" Clark said getting up to greet him.  
They embraced briefly, ignoring the look Wayne gave them.  
"It's been a while. But I never thought I'd run into you like this" Oliver said amused.  
"I should've kept in touch…But with university, and Lionel around the house…It's not that easy." Clark explained, totally ignoring the glare Wayne was now sending him.

"As much as I'd like to hear all your personal details, I think we have something to discuss here." Wayne said in a business like manner, putting the tips of his fingers together and leaning his chin on them.  
Clark frowned at that "Do you know that that habit irks me when Lex does that?" he said somewhat agitated.

Lately everything reminded him of Lex…He wasn't ready to focus on that burden just yet.

"You know Luthor too?" Wayne asked genuinely surprised, having heard the comparison of habits before "You really _do_ know your people."  
"Long story" Oliver butted in before Clark could start, "All you need to know is that Clark can be trusted. He knows my secret too."  
"What? Oliver, it's too dangerous to let people know" Wayne argued  
"Not if he's part of my team" Oliver said pointedly  
"Not entirely true…" Clark said "I help sometimes, but I'm not really a member…"  
"Details…" Oliver dismissed with a smile.

"So this 'Watchtower' you were talking about…" Wayne began  
"Is the codename of one of the members…" Oliver said getting comfortable in the chair.  
"That's the first time you refer to a team member other then 'one of the boys'" Wayne remarked.  
"With two female members, that would be a bit rude, don't you think?" Clark said sarcastically.  
"Clark…Keep Kal in check, would you" Oliver said sharply.  
"Sorry…"  
"You two confuse me more and more each minute…" Wayne said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone Kent?" he asked seriously  
"I promise. I won't tell. Not when I know you do good stuff…" Clark said glancing at Oliver.  
Wayne was about to say something again when Clark's cell rang.

"Kent" he answered, knowing it was Chloe, but not wanting Wayne to know that.  
"Clark! Thank god. I was worried. You said you would be right back" Chloe said slightly panicked.  
"I found out Wayne wouldn't be gone long and-"  
"Oh, I ran into him" Clark interrupted.  
"You what?"  
"I can't tell you what I saw. But I know you should drop it…" Clark said, refraining from calling Chloe at her name.  
It seemed that Chloe noticed that to.  
"You're with him now aren't you?" she asked nervously.  
"Yeah. But it's all right. Just let it go. And it'll be fine" Clark assured her.  
"If you say so…Well, I'll see you later then"  
"Yeah. Bye" he said before hanging up.

Wayne looked at him oddly and then shrugged.  
"If you two would please excuse me. I have some phone calls to make" he said standing up.

"Now that I'm here…" Oliver began "Have you considered my offer?"  
"Now I've met one of your members…I'll think about it." Wayne replied.

"See you soon then, maybe" Clark said before super speeding off.  
Oliver and Bruce stood in silence for a while until Bruce broke it

"Does he do that often?"  
Oliver laughed at that. "Yeah. But he also always shows up when you need him" he said with a genuine smile.

"Come to our meeting next week. I'll think you guys will get along" Oliver said before turning towards the door.  
"Ol-"

"In your disguise of course. We don't want to give Watchtower a heart attack now would we?" Oliver said with a smirk as he made his way to the doors.  
"It was good seeing you Bruce"

_  
I wrote this just after seeing the latest episode, Fracture.  
I have been mulling about a Clollie fic for a while now. And this episode gave me just the window of a opportunity for a good start._

_I have no Idea where this story will lead me. But I'm sure it'll be a AU from the episodes to come…_

_Let me know what you think. And please don't flame for grammar and spelling errors. English is not my mother tongue, and I don't have a beta yet…_

_Regards,_

_A coffee addicted authoress_


	2. Ashen

To **cursedgirl** and **EverlastingNight**, thank you so much for your reviews they made my days.  
And to the rest of the people who've read my story and even added it to their alerts, thank you for reading!

_Sorry for the slow update. I've been awfully lazy of late and a few deadlines are fast approaching…  
I've watched the latest episode with great pleasure. And I can't wait to find out what happens next. My only concern is that the episodes will cover most of my ideas, and I'll have to rethink a lot of my steps.  
But for now, this is the next chapter. It's a bit shorter then the previous one, but I blame it on philosophical pondering :P_

_I hope you enjoy_

**  
Chapter 2 – Ashen**

* * *

"Chloe Sullivan…Right?" Chloe heard as someone tapped her shoulder.  
"That would be me" Chloe said with a smile, turning around to face the source of the voice.  
"Jake Tyler. I'm

Clark's roommate?"  
"Really? I didn't know Clark rented an apartment. Let alone share it with a cute Goth-boy" Chloe said with a wink  
"Mind if I sit?" Jake asked  
"Go ahead. I'm curious though…Does Clark have that much pictures of me lying around that you recognized me?" she asked as the young man sat down in the booth opposite of her.  
"He has some in his room. But he told me you're a coffee addicted reporter, so I figured the coffee shop closest to the planet would be a good start" the man said with a smile  
"So you've been looking for me?" Chloe asked suspicious.  
"Yeah actually…I wanted to talk to you…" Jake said twirling his spoon.  
"About what?" Chloe asked  
"I'm worried about Clark. And I wouldn't know anyone else to go to…"  
"Worried? What's wrong?" Chloe asked on edge  
"Well…He's been having these nightmares…He wakes up screaming bloody murder, drenched in sweat. He's been distancing himself from the class, seeking refuge in his music…" Jake said absently spinning his cup around.  
"Nightmares? Do you know what about?" Chloe asked concerned  
"He hasn't told me…But I've heard him muttering…'Please let me out.' 'Let me go.' Like he's locked up somewhere…"

_Oh __Clark__…_

"I don't know how close you two are…" Chloe began "But I think you should know…It's Clark's greatest fear to be locked up."  
She took a sip of her triple espresso before she spoke up again  
"Have you never noticed he gets antsy as soon as the door is locked? Or there are no windows? ...But he's never had such nightmares before…"  
"Well…" Jake began "I think he's lonely…I've often asked him to go clubbing or something. He always says he's busy…"  
"And you have classes this afternoon?" Chloe asked pulling out her planner  
"Yes. Culture studies. It's Clark's turn to present a topic actually…"  
"Culture studies?" Chloe asked curiously  
"We all have to prepare a topic we have to research. Then we have to present it to the class. It makes the teacher quite lazy actually." Jake explained, finishing off his cup.  
"I'll stop by…I'd like to see Clark in action. And I can talk to him afterwards…Thank you Jake. For telling me this." Chloe said sincere  
"No problem at all. I was worried, and I really didn't know what else to do…"  
He stood up and turned to leave, when he asked over his shoulder "Please don't tell Clark I went to you…I don't know how he'll react to that…"

With that, he left  
And Chloe remained, thinking, ordering a second cup.

"…That's why paganism is often mistaken for Satanism or other dark religions."

"Thank you Clark" the teacher said from the back of the class where he had been seated.  
"I think the class learned a lot from your lecture. I'm curious though. Why did you choose this topic?" he asked Clark as he joined him up front.  
"Recently I've been taking an interest in the topic. And I've discovered that there are a lot of misconceptions and stereotypes going around." Clark explained, clanking at the class.  
"Very well…" the teacher said scribbling down something on a paper.  
"The class can ask questions if they have some…" he said without looking at his students.

Silence reigned for a while until a girl in the back spoke up.  
"You said you looked into it. So are you a pagan?" she asked  
"I can't really confirm this. I have been looking into Wicca mostly. But I really can't say that I can call myself a witch just yet…" Clark explained with a smile.

"So you believe in magic?" a male voice asked from somewhere near the door  
"I do. But not the children's book version. I do believe, like the pagans, that nature is magickal. And that all life around us has it's own spirit."

"That would make you a heathen right?" A rude voice spoke up. Again Clark couldn't pinpoint the source.  
"Heathen is such a crude term…If you mean non-Christian, then yes. If you mean devil worshipper, then certainly no." Clark said calmly.

"But don't a lot of people think that that's the same?" the same girl as in the beginning asked.  
"Yea, well that is the problem Pagans run into."

"So you don't mind going against the bible?" another girl asked.  
"I'm not going against the bible. The bible condemns people that practice dark sorcery. Paganism is no such thing. We believe the earth is our mother. And that everything in this world deserves respect. Unlike the bible, we do not condemn people, we do not shut people out. And we do not condone violence." Clark said, seeing some angry looks directed at him.  
"Don't get me wrong. I deeply respect Christianity, for I was raised with it. I respect every religion, every opinion someone might have. Though I stick to my own one rule. 'If it doesn't hurt anyone, do as you wish'" Clark said, trying to calm down his enraged classmates.

"Ok class. That's enough. I will not have you attack Clark for his beliefs. And for those who think other religions are wrong…" the teacher started "…There is the door." He said pointing at the side of the room.  
"I myself am a Buddhist. And if anyone has problems with that. Then you can leave" The teacher said heated, apparently hurt by some of the (implied) comments.

When the class kept silent and on edge, the teacher motioned for the class to rise.  
"Class is over. Let's all just think about the topic presented. I want a two sheet report on your personal views on this topic. Not that of your church, not that of your loved ones around you. But your _own_."

Clark smiled as he gathered his stuff. It could've gone worse…  
He was glad though, that he had the afternoon off. He just wanted to do some grocery shopping and relax, without having to defend a belief.

"I'm glad I don't have to put up with lines of fire on a daily basis like these"

"Chloe!" Clark exclaimed, moving in for a hug.  
"What bring you to Met-U?" He asked not noticing that he was blocking the doorway.  
"Do I need a reason to go and see my favourite farm boy?" Chloe asked teasingly "I actually could use your help on a lead…"

"Yeah Clark. Go help the lady. Then we can pass" came the rude remark from one of Clark's classmates.  
"You could've just asked Michael" another voice came. "Don't mind Michael, miss. He's just in a bad mood because _his daddy couldn't buy him a good grade_."

"Now, now Jake. Play nicely" the teacher said joining the crowd.  
"Sorry Sensei" Jake said jokingly, squeezing past Clark into the hallway.  
"Why don't you introduce us to your friend Clark?" the teacher asked.  
"Of course. Sensei, this is Chloe Sullivan. Reporter for the Daily Planet. Chloe, this is Taro Higurashi, our culture 'sensei'" Clark explained.  
"Pleased to meet you sir"  
"Likewise miss Sullivan" the 'sensei' said with a bow before turning to the class.

"Now run along. The assignment is due next Wednesday. And Michael? I want a revised copy on my desk by Monday morning."  
With that the class dispersed and left.

" Clark?" Jake asked as he remained. "Can I have your key? I forgot mine…again…"  
"Here you are. I'll be back in time for dinner, with groceries" Clark added fishing out the keys and handing them over.  
"Thanks Clark" Jake said turning to leave "Can you make that lasagne again?" he asked over his shoulder.  
"If you have the dishes and kitchen cleaned by then…" Clark said pulling out his wallet.  
"I don't have enough money for much else anyway" he said sighing  
"Don't worry. I'll have the kitchen tidied up when you get home" Jake called out before he turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.

"Roommate?" Chloe asked, not letting on that she already met Jake once  
"We share an apartment actually" Clark explained as he offered Chloe his arm and guided her through the maze of corridors and classrooms.  
"I haven't seen you for so long…I didn't even know you rented an apartment" Chloe said honestly.  
"I'm sorry for not keeping in touch…It's just that it's been so hectic lately."  
"No need to explain Clark" Chloe assured him

"Now let's go get some coffee" she said tugging his arm as they disappeared into the bustling life of the Metropolis sidewalks

Clark allowed Chloe to enter first before he closed the door behind him.  
"Jake! I'm back!" He called out above the sound of loud rock music playing.  
A crash. Cursing. Some bustling and turned down volume later came the reply : "Welcome home darling!"  
Choe burst out laughing as Clark just rolled his eyes.  
"Behave. There's a lady present" Clark said walking into the kitchen to but down the bag of groceries.  
"Make yourself at home Chlo. Jake'll set the table in a little while…"

Chloe sat down as she took in her surroundings.  
"Did Jake decorate the place?" she asked eying the dark gothic themed decoration of the place.  
" Clark did, actually" Jake said from the doorway that led supposedly to his room.

"You don't happen to have ant eyeliner, do you? I can't find mine…" Jake asked moving towards the sofa opposite where Chloe sat.  
Chloe opened up her purse to look when Clark's voice drifted out of the kitchen.  
"It's in my room. Since you had the brilliant idea of dragging me along to that concert last week…"  
Chloe's eyes widened a bit at that. " Clark with eyeliner?" she asked shocked.  
She then leaned forward to look Jake in the eye, her own eyes twinkling "Do you have pictures?"  
"Chloe!" Clark's cry came from the kitchen as he dropped a pan.  
"What?" Chloe asked innocently "Oliver owes me a week of free coffee now" she said happily.  
"You've talked to Oliver?" Clark asked stepping into the living.  
"He's been busy. But he called a few times…"

"Really? Hmmm…"

"Something wrong Clark?"  
"No. I was just thinking about this upcoming assignment…We have to write this piece about someone you see as a role model" Clark said leaning against the doorpost.  
"I'm going to write about his mum" Jake said happily  
"About Mrs. Kent?" Chloe asked surprised.  
"She's trying to make homosexual marriages legal in Kansas. Of course she's a role model" Jake explained.  
"I heard about that…" Chloe said thoughtful "Lex was having a huge row with someone who dared ask him about it…"  
Clark almost choked on his own breathing, causing Chloe to raise an elegant eyebrow.

"Clark?"  
"It's nothing, really!" Clark said a bit to vehemently. "It's just that Alexander…"  
He left his sentence hanging, but Jake soon disrupted the silence

"I knew it! You do bat for the other team!"  
"I do not!" Clark sputtered. "Lana…"  
"You're heartbroken about the lass, I know. But you did also bat for the other team. When you were a minor no less!" Jake said triumphantly.  
"Promise you won't tell anyone Jake" Clark demanded.  
"An underage farmboy and billionaire playboy Lex Luthor…That's too much for the world to handle anyway" Jake said with a wink.  
Jake got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Don't worry Clark. My lips are sealed" he said as he passed the blushing farmboy

"Chloe. What a surprise" Oliver said getting up from his work-out bench.  
"to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"Well. It's never a downside if I can ogle" Chloe said with a smile, tossing the blond his shirt that was draped over the couch.

"Seriously. I haven't seen you in a while…" Oliver said hording Chloe towards the sitting area.  
"That's why I'm here actually…I'm worried about Clark."  
" Clark? Surely you see him more often than I do?" Oliver asked as he poured himself a glass of water.  
"Actually. I haven't seen him that much…And it worries me. I just visited him yesterday. I could see that he was pretending…" Chloe said letting herself sink back into the couch.  
When Ollie just looked at her clueless she explained.  
"He's hurting. And somehow he won't open up to me. I thought maybe…"  
"Maybe what Chloe?"  
"Maybe he'd open up to a guy" Chloe said blushing uncharacteristically  
Oliver just looked at her oddly.  
"He's been your friend for god knows how long. And believe me. It's much easier to open up to a girl" he said gulping down his water.

Chloe kept silent for a while, looking like she was holding back to say something.  
"Watchtower… You can say anything. I won't get angry. I promise" Oliver said taking her hands in his.  
"I…Fine. You are just as pigheaded, so you can relate" Chloe blurted out.  
"Chloe? What-?"  
"Your situation with Lois is hurting you still. And don't you dare deny it! You act like nothing happened. But you're flirting with Dinah just to hide the fact that you can't handle it."  
Oliver looked shocked, hurt and angered. He opened his mouth to object.  
"Oh no. You promised not to get angry. So you're going to let me finish" Chloe demanded.  
"You've been burying yourself in your work. It's not healthy, but you'll get over it. Clark however…"

Silence fell again and Oliver tried to gauge Chloe's emotions by studying her expression. Just when he couldn't take the silence anymore and wanted to speak up, the intercom sounded.

"Sir?  
Miss Lane is here to see you sir"  
Oliver stood up and pushed the intercom button. "Did she say why?" he asked his secretary.  
"No sir. But she seems quite upset…"  
"Send her up" Oliver said with a sigh.

"Oliver…"  
"Can't it wait Chloe?" Oliver asked miffed, looking hurt as he watched the lights that indicated the ascending elevator.  
"No it can't. He's schizophrenic Ollie!"

"**What**!" Oliver asked as he whirled around to face her, just as the doors of the elevator opened.  
"You'd better explain to me, right now" Oliver demanded. Losing control of his temper.

Chloe just glared at him as she approached the ignored ex-girlfriend.  
"You ok Lois? What happened?" she asked giving her cousin a hug.  
"I…Chloe. I saw Grant. I couldn't have…But I saw him" Lois said, clearly distraught.  
"But Grant Gabriel was murdered" Oliver said.  
Chloe glanced at the hour work concealing Oliver's gear.

"Not if Gemini is up and running again"

"I just put her to bed…"  
"Come over as soon as you can, Ok? I'm calling in the boys" Oliver replied.  
"Will do"  
"And Chloe?...I'm sorry…"  
"Not now Oliver…"  
Oliver sighed as he sat down behind his desk.  
"We'll talk about this later. For now I just want to look after Lois"  
"I understand. But please hurry"  
With that Oliver hung up the phone.

He was such an idiot…Chloe had been right. He was a wreck and he had been running from his problems.  
Chloe had tried to tell him something and he had just lost it…

"You called richboy?" Oliver heard just after the papers were blown off his desk.  
"Damnit Bart! Don't **ever** do that again" Oliver cursed.  
"Relax man…I thought you'd have heard the elevator…" Bart said looking at him oddly. It was nothing for Oliver to loose his cool.  
"I have to say, this pager you gave me works like a charm. Woke me up all the way in France" Bart said grinning.  
"And you're already here? That's fast. Even for you." Oliver asked amazed, forgetting his anger.  
"What can I say? I'm still a growing boy" Bart said in his usual air of teasing.

"More like a growing pest" Came a voice from the elevator.  
"A.C. You're here quick" Oliver remarked.  
"I was in Metropolis, so I didn't have to come from far" the man said letting himself fall down onto the couch.  
"The rest isn't here yet?" He asked as he poured out a glass of water.  
"Obviously…" Oliver said, his bad mood not yet having disappeared yet.  
"What happened anyway?" Bart butted in. Feeling the tension grow and not wanting the two men to get into a row.  
"It's easier to explain it just once" Oliver said, trying to tame his temper.  
"Sure…Mind if I raid your kitchen?"  
"Would it stop you if I said 'no'?" Oliver asked sarcastically.

"Everyone's here?"  
"Batman isn't" Bart said jokingly  
"He's out of town" Clark blurted before he could stop himself  
"How do you know?" Dinah asked suspicious.  
"I have contact with a journalism student from Gotham. Batman seems to be busy" Clark lied easily. Too easy for his own comfort.

"Everyone's here then" Chloe said, typing away on Oliver's computer.  
"Good. Because we have a problem. Lex Luthor is going at it again" Oliver said looking at the group of special people sitting in front of him.  
Bart groaned.  
"What did he do this time?" he asked  
"Lois came by this afternoon. Stating that she had seen Grant Gabriel again" Oliver said glancing at Chloe.  
"But Julian was murdered" Clark said surprised  
"Apparently-" "Who's Julian?" Bart interrupted Oliver's sarcastic remark.  
"Grant Gabriel is a clone of Lex's kid brother" Chloe spoke up from behind the computer.  
"Lex cloned his dead brother?" Dinah asked appalled.  
"He did. And when Julian wasn't what he expected, he had him murdered…Supposedly" Chloe added as she saw the dark look Clark was giving her.  
"And now he did it again?" A.C. asked  
"And with the new clone, a new lab must've risen" Victor deducted.  
"Precisely. It's time for us to intervene again. With the new and improved team" Oliver said with a glint in his eyes.

The team looked at each other, tension rising at the likelihood of an exiting mission.  
But then Bart broke it.

"We still need a name…"

"Now we're on the names topic…Can I have a new one?" Clark asked, causing the group to burst out laughing.  
"Just a sec" Oliver said disappearing behind the hour work.

He came back with a box in his hands.  
"I figured you had to have your own disguise. Just in case" He said pushing the box towards Clark's side of the table.  
"How did you know my size?" Clark asked suspicious.  
"You fit in my consume…I just adjusted it a bit…" Oliver said sitting down and motioning for Clark to go to his private quarters.  
"What?"  
"Try it on. So the team can see."  
Clark sighed, but stood up anyway.  
"Did you alter it much? It was a pain in the ass getting into your costume…" Clark said swearing uncharacteristically.  
"Just put it on…" Ollie said giving Clark a push.  
"Need any help Boy Scout?" Dinah asked flirtingly  
"ha ha…" Clark said sarcastically before disappearing through a door.

"It's…Flashy…."  
"Nah…_'Flash'_ would be more appropriate for Bart… Clark has more then speed…" Victor said.

"I like the flame motif though…What about something fire related? Like '_inferno'_ or something" Bart said perched on the tabletop, swinging his legs.

" Phoenix" Oliver muttered quietly.  
"I like it" Chloe said, having heard the blond leader

"What?" Clark asked, having been oblivious to the squabbling going on.  
"Phoenix. A mysterious creature that rises from the ashes" Dinah said after typing something on the computer. "It suits you. You hardly get hurt. And you always recover without a scratch."

"Forget about the name for a moment" Clark said tugging at the hem of the leather shirt.  
"I really don't think this costume-"  
"But it looks good on you" Chloe interrupted.  
"You're biased. You're a girl"  
"I can't help it that you look good in leather" Chloe said giggling.

"Isn't it too much like Ollie's?" Clark asked, grasping at straws.  
"Mine is a complete opposite colour. Besides. You have the designs and a mask" Oliver argued.  
Clark sighed.  
"If it's uncomfortable it goes straight into the bin. OK?" Clark said, already giving in.

"Then that's settled" Oliver said tossing everyone a headset.  
"Watchtower will stay here and provide intell. A.C.'ll go through the water since that's his speciality. Bart'll go with him." Oliver said casting a warning look in the boy's direction.  
"Victor and Dinah will crash the gate, creating a diversion. Then Clark and I'll sneak in and destroy the place." Oliver said pulling up the zipper of his own green shirt.

He walked up to the display behind the hour work and pulled open a drawer.  
"Dinah and Victor'll take the unmarked hummer. A.C and Bart'll take an unmarked Jeep. Clark and I'll take my bike" Oliver explained as he threw the respective keys at the team members.

"Let's do this."

_I hope you liked this chapter _

_For those who wondered, I added the part about paganism because I encountered a situation like this just recently. And it irked me how some people just don't know.  
I sincerely apologise if I have offended anyone, but these are my beliefs, and I think I stand strong when I say that I've written no untruths about paganism._

_Sincerely, _

_A sleep deprived scholar _

PS. Constructive criticism is always welcome. But please don't flame on spelling errors. English is not my native tongue, and I don't have a BETA yet...  
But please let me know what you think


	3. Lost

Thank you **far2kool2003** and **FastFuriousChick** for reviewing =)  
_A huge part of this chapter will be from Lex's point of view, though I will write some in Clark's POV, and a little bit of a spectators view. I hope it won't be too confusing_

Enjoy

**Chapter 3 – Lost**

"_I do care Lex." Clark said with emotion "And there's a side of you that knows what's right"_

_"Wow… Now what would I do without Clark Kent, voice of reason?" I replied, hiding the fact that I was starting to feel uneasy._Why did he have to look at me like that? With so much longing, so much determination?Why did I feel like Clark was right? Why do I let him affect me anyway?Why did he make me feel like somehow, a part of me agrees? How did he make me feel guilty, when I haven't done anything this time?Lex tossed and turned in bed. He really couldn't sleep. His conversation with Clark was haunting him some reason, he had healed up without problems that day. _  
_But he was hurt more in such a different way…_  
_Clark's words had stung…Really bad…Lex turned to his back, staring at the did they have to end up at different sides? Why did he have to become Clark's bane of existence?_  
_And somehow, Clark still believed they could go back to a semblance of friendship._  
_But their friendship was ruined a long time ago. That day that he gave in to Clark. And started a relationship…

"That voice isn't me Lex. It's you… There's still good inside of you. Let that voice lead you back to it."

"I didn't know it would only take a brush with death to see your softer side" again, I tried to hide my confused emotions.

"Trust me Lex. There's nothing that's lost that can't be found again." He said with sad eyes, throwing my own words at me. Words I never said to him…

----------

_  
__**Flashback:**_

"_Lex. Can we talk?" Clark asked barging into my office as I was having a video conference with quite important clients.__  
"Just a minute Clark" I said as I smiled apologetically at my clients.  
"My deepest apologies" I said in not that flawless Japanese  
"But it seems a personal problem has come up. Please allow me to contact you again later?"  
This could ruin everything. Japanese businessmen often thought their business more important than personal issues… But at least the only woman among the group seemed to look at him with sympathy.  
"Of course Luthor-san. We will look forward to our next conversation" she spoke up.  
I sighed. Luckily they didn't mind. But even if they had, Clark was more important.  
"Until next time then gentlemen, ma'am" I said in English again, signalling Clark I was wrapping it up.  
They bowed as the connection was severed. And I was left alone with an anxious farm boy._Clark was never scared. What had happened?How can I be angry at a boy so gorgeous? A farm boy with a greater heart than I have ever damn…Just when I had myself convinced that I would never get what I wanted. When I'd convinced myself that in no million years Clark would return my feelings…Why did I say that? I've never made myself this vulnerable before…Clark is kissing me._  
I thought like a giddy schoolgirl. I had finally gotten what I wanted._

"Clark? What seems to be the problem?" I ask interlocking my hands, resting my chin on them. A habit I know Clark detests.  
"Please don't go all business-like on me Lex…" Clark said avoiding my eyes.

"What's wrong Clark?" I ask. Weary.  
"It's just…" Clark sighed as he sat down on the leather couch. Drawing me from my desk.  
"I've just realized something. And I'm scared"

"Clark?" I ask, not understanding.  
"I…Promise me you won't get angry…" Clark said, again avoiding my eyes.  
"I could never get angry at you Clark" I stated. The truth.

"I…I like you Lex."

"Are you serious?" I blurt out, just too stunned to come up with anything else.  
Apparently Clark took my comment the wrong way, for he stood up, a hurt look in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry to have bothered you Lex…I'll just l-"  
I interrupted him by standing up quickly and grabbing his hand.

"It's not like that Clark. You surprised me. Because I never expected you to feel the same."

"You…What?" Clark asked turning confused eyes my way.  
"I like you too Clark Kent" I said, letting my true emotions seep through my mask for the first time in years.  
Before I knew it, Clark had stepped closer and leaned in. I was in heaven.

_  
_**End Flashback**

**  
**I had gotten what I wanted all right. But I had lost a lot more.  
I had lost the most valued friend I ever had.  
That day he was replaced with my very much under-aged lover. A lover that became my ex in the end...

My friend lost forever…

-------------

Lex tossed around again, growling.

Adding to his worry over his own personal turmoil; the fact that the Green Arrow was out to destroy him again.

And in stead of Dinah Lance getting rid of the green nuisance, she actually joined the man.

It agitated the hell out of him.

He knew Dinah Lance's secret. But he couldn't do one damn thing about it. For he knew the Green Arrow and his little friends would be there to protect her.  
And not only did Dinah Lance join the merry band of thieves, also this new one…  
Phoenix the guy had called himself.

He had seemed so damn familiar…

---------------

Clark groaned as his phone started ringing.  
"What?" he said picking up. It was way too bloody early to be calling…

"Clark? You were still asleep?"

"Oliver…This had better be good." Clark said groggily.  
"It's almost ten…I figured you'd be awake by now" Oliver said somewhat guilty  
"I work at night. So I came home about…five hours ago…" Clark said sitting up and stretching.  
"You up to some work?" Oliver asked, a mischievous tome to his voice.  
"Now?" Clark asked getting up form the bed and exiting his room.

"I've just found a message addressed to the green arrow." Oliver said  
"So?" Clark asked entering the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"It's from Lex."

Clark almost tripped over his own feet  
"What? What does he want?"  
"The message says that he wants a meeting. Without tricks, on our terms."  
"You know a message like that can't be trusted…" Clark said ignoring Jake's curious looks.  
"Normally not. But I think we can arrange this safely." Oliver said thoughtful.

"How?" Clark asked, glaring at Jake when he saw Jake had finished off the last of the orange juice.  
"He said it could be on our terms. We can choose the location, we can decide how many members will be present. And we have you."

Clark arched an eyebrow  
"How so?"

"Last week. During your 'initiation', you said you heard and recognized his heartbeat. If you're there, you can hear if he's nervous. You might even be able to hear it when he's lying."  
"I don't know…I really can't promise…"

Silence was his answer for a while until Oliver spoke up again.

"You have company don't you? You've refrained from mentioning anything important…Someone can overhear your part of the conversation, am I right?"  
"I'm just agitated because my roommate stole my orange juice" Clark said dismissingly, making it sound like he was answering a totally innocent question.

"I see…" Oliver said "Why don't you come over here? You can have breakfast here. And you have your disguise here anyway…"  
"Breakfast? That would be nice" Clark said returning to his room to change.  
"I'll prepare you something. See you in fifteen minutes?"  
"Sure. I'll be there" Clark said before hanging up.

He dressed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt before he left his room again.  
"I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner" Clark said in the direction of the living.  
"Have fun honey" Jake said, causing Clark to roll his eyes  
"Do some groceries would you?" Clark asked as he put on his coat.  
"But you usually do them…" Jake whined  
"I wasn't the one who drank the last bit of orange juice…"  
"Do you have a list?"  
"Do you have to ask?" Clark said sighing "It's on the fridge as usual. Just add the orange juice to the list and you'll be fine…"  
"Will do" came the happy reply.  
Clark was about to close the door behind him when he heard Jake

"Have fun on your date!"

------------

So the Green Arrow would meet him…  
In the alleyway behind Starbucks? What was the man thinking, meeting in such a public area?  
Then again, if he wanted to turn this meeting into an attack, he'd have to take the public into consideration.

He sent out a reply. He would agree to his terms. They would meet in an hour.

The Green Arrow had set a short deadline, figuring that Lex wouldn't be able to prepare an ambush in such a short time.  
Not that he had to worry. Lex was genuine when he had said he wanted to meet without any tricks.

He was just curious to see why the Green Arrow inspired such loyalty in his team mates.  
With powers like theirs, they could surely chase their own dreams?

Lex took out the keys to his Porsche before leaving his office.  
He would make sure to be there early.

-------------

"Are you sure? It's really just the three of us?" Clark asked as he put on his mask.  
"We can hardly turn up with the whole team, now can we?" Oliver replied as he took out his bike.  
"The bike can only hold two…" Dinah said, stating the obvious.  
"Phoenix can run. We'll take the bike" Oliver replied starting up the green machine.  
Dinah smiled as she climbed on behind Oliver.  
"You sure he can keep up?" She asked teasingly  
Clark huffed. "I'm almost as fast as Impulse, thank you very much…"  
"Ah…**Almost**…" Oliver said with a chuckle.  
Clark rolled his eyes.  
"Let's go"

-----------

"Alexander Luthor…You're early" Lex heard from above, before a man clad in red flamed leather jumped off the Starbucks building, not bothered at all by the height.  
So they brought the new guy…  
"So we meet again" Lex said just as he heard a bike pull up behind him.

"Why did you want to meet?" Phoenix asked, voice distorted by some sort of device.  
Lex didn't answer his question but turned around. Not liking the fact that the Green Arrow was at his back.  
"You know. It's rude not to answer a question" Dinah said getting off the bike.  
"I didn't feel like keeping my back turned towards you" Lex replied.  
"And you don't mind Phoenix standing behind you… What, you trust him or something?" Green Arrow taunted.  
"I have to admit that he doesn't feel as threatening as you and miss Lance." Lex said shrugging.

He faintly heard a sound like growling behind him, causing him to spin around.  
Phoenix looked at him, agitated.  
"Is that what this meeting is about? Planning on ratting Dinah out?" he asked, letting Lex know that the team members knew of each others identities.

Lex took a step to the side, making sure he also had the Green Arrow in his line of vision.  
"I wanted to meet because I wanted to know what I'm up against." Lex said sincerely.  
The Green Arrow and the Black Canary approached, stepping closer to Phoenix

"And you thought we'd just tell you everything?" Dinah Lance asked him.  
"Honestly? I don't know what came into me. I just wanted to meet the persons that try to stop my projects."

Phoenix chuckled at that  
"So you though you could take us out fore some tea?" he asked sarcastically.

"I have no intentions for making this difficult…" Lex said glancing at the Green Arrow.  
While he was occupied with watching the green clad man, he didn't notice Phoenix approaching until he felt the man's hands on the collar of his shirt.

He was lifted a foot above the ground and pushed into a wall.  
"Don't mess with us Luthor. What is it that you really want?" Phoenix demanded angry.  
The man looked at him with such anger. But the anger was not directed at Lex. This 'Phoenix' character was angry at himself for some reason.

Lex could see it. Because he had seen eyes like this before.  
Clark used to look at him like that…  
Green eyes, just like the ones staring at him now.

Then suddenly, Lex's fear for the violent man disappeared and was replaced with surprise and realisation.

"I should've known you'd go about playing the hero…Clark" Lex said looking Phoenix right in the eyes.

-----------

"Damn it Clark! I brought you along because I thought you could keep your head cool!" Oliver said as he pounded his fist on the surface of his desk.  
"The meeting was completely useless. And you had to go and give him clues to your identity!"

"I can't help it that Lex seemed to recognise me! And don't you blame me for this failure. It's not my fault Alexander wouldn't talk." Clark replied prying of his bright red leather vest.

"You're just pissed that Alexander was hiding something"

"Don't assume you know what I'm thinking" Oliver said heatedly

"Oh. So I'm just to let you accuse me of something I couldn't control? You just can't take it that I've been right all along. Alexander isn't completely lost" Clark said accusingly

"No one is completely lost. But we don't know if he can be saved. We do not know if there's still some good in there" Oliver said, the fire in his eyes not subsiding.

"But there is! When he recognised me, he was relieved. He wasn't scared. He was just glad to see me. Even if I am his enemy as Phoenix"

"If you tell yourself that often enough, you'll certainly start to believe it" Oliver scoffe

"Boys. Calm down, please. You won't get anywhere with this discussion…" Dinah interrupted meekly.

Oliver huffed and turned to the window. Clark however sighed and responded  
"Sorry Dinah. We both just expected so much from this meeting…"

"We at least learned one thing today…" Dinah said sitting down next to Clark "You really need to keep your guard up around him. We can't have him suspect you more than he already does…"

"Yeah… I really need to take Chloe out for dinner as a 'thank you'. She really saved me back there…" Clark said thinking back on the moment Lex put the pieces together.

Luckily Oliver distracted Lex enough to allow him to super-speed off. He had dragged Chloe to the Starbucks and started a quite loud conversation. Making sure Lex could hear him talking to Chloe.  
Then, before Lex noticed, he had sped back, taking up the position of Phoenix again.

It had at least made Lex double track his theories…

------------

He was disappointed…  
Green Arrow just seemed agitated today. He had in no way whatsoever revealed why he was considered the leader…

And then the new guy, Phoenix.  
He could've sworn he was Clark…

Clark had often enough looked at him like that. Anger in his eyes, but directed at himself.  
Clark had always seemed to blame himself for everything Lex had done wrong in the farm boy's eyes.

He thought back on that conversation again…  
"Trust me Lex. There's nothing that's lost that can't be found again"

He had seen the same anger there. But mostly, he had seen longing.  
Clark wanted him to be the same Lex again.

But he couldn't. He had chosen his own destiny. And no one would keep him from it.

But what if…  
What if, he did try to become his old self again? Would Clark become his friend again?  
Would he love him again? Make him feel whole again?

Of course not.

But, after so many years, Clark still held a place in his heart. He had tried to deny it, tried to kill the emotions buried deep inside. But it was undeniable.

He still loved Clark Kent.

-------------

"Do I have to mom?"

"But I don't have a date…No I'm not just picking a girl…"

"Mom! He's just a roommate! … But it'll be boring on my own…"

"Just a second mom… Jake is acting oddly…"  
"What is it Jake?" Clark asked in a false calm voice  
"Can I come?" his roommate asked eagerly  
"What?"  
"I would love to be present at such an event…" Jake said looking at Clark hopefully  
Clark sighed.  
"I'll ask mom, ok?" Clark said before turning to the phone again.

"Mom? Were you serious when you said I could take Jake?"

"No! He's not my boyfriend!"

"He's a reporter too, he wants to know what it's like……But won't it start the rumour mill a bit too much?"

"You're devious… Yes, you can put us on the list…What was the theme again?"

"Great. Jake and I will go shopping right away" Clark said happily

"I **can** shop!...And I'll ask Ollie if he wants to help."

"Love you too. See you tonight"

"It's tonight?" Jake asked surprised  
"Don't tell me you didn't know about the ball?" Clark asked incredulously  
"I thought it was for an upcoming dinner! I still have a report to finish…" Jake said pulling his hair.  
"You don't have that finished yet?" Clark asked raising an eyebrow. Leave it to Jake to stall to the very last night when everything certainly would go wrong…  
"Not everyone is such a bookworm as you are…" Jake muttered, inaudible to human ears, but Clark heard.  
He chose to ignore it.

"Why don't you finish that report as soon as you can, and I'll get Oliver" Clark suggested as he pulled his coat on.  
"Why do you need him?" Jake asked surprised  
"Because he deals with costumed balls more often. He knows the right places to look" Clark said opening the door.

"Get moving. And that report had better be finished when I get back" he said before he closed the door behind him, locked it, and sped off.

--------------

"So…What's the theme?" Jake asked as he followed Clark and Oliver into a shop at the outskirts of Metropolis.  
"Controversy" Oliver replied as he instantly walked deeper into the shop.  
"So that's why tour mother asked you to take me?" Jake asked as he latched himself onto Clark's arm.  
Clark rolled his eyes but allowed the gesture.  
"I think so…But It'll be hard to find a fitting costume…" he said as he steered Jake towards one of the aisles Oliver had just entered.

"What costume do you have Mr. Queen?"  
"Oliver, please. 'Mr.' makes me sound old…And I think I'll stick to my old costume…" Oliver said pulling several things from the racks.  
"Isn't the Robin Hood thing a bit old? And not controversial?" Clark asked  
"Not if my date is going as Will Scarlet" Oliver said with a wink, thrusting the items into Clark's hands.  
"Try this on" he said with a mischievous smile  
"But they're skirts!" Jake was the first to exclaim.  
"They're Egyptian kilts. Now put them on" Oliver said pushing them in the direction of the stalls.  
"You just want to ogle…" Clark muttered, taking the fabric anyway.

"I can't wear this" Jake whined "my black boxers are shining through"  
"Then take them of" Oliver said sniggering  
"In your dreams richboy" Jake said sticking his arm out of the stall and making a rude gesture.  
"Seriously. It won't kill you to buy something _not black_" Clark butted in.

"How are you fairing?" Oliver said turning towards Clark's closed curtain.  
"I don't think I want to walk around in this tonight…" Clark said unsure  
"It's not like you don't have the body for it…" came from Jake's stall  
"I heard that! Have you been checking me out?" Clark asked poking his head out from between the curtains.  
"Who cares" Oliver said before pulling the curtains aside "Let me see"  
Clark yelped as he lost his balance, toppling over Oliver.

"If you wanted to kiss me that badly. You could've just asked" Oliver said with a smirk as he looked Clark right in the eyes.  
Clark sputtered as he got up, extending his hand to help Oliver get up.  
"Thanks" Oliver said as he brushed dust off his pants.  
"All protest aside. It does look good on you" Oliver said looking Clark over.

Clark was wearing a simple white linen kilt, a red sash tied around his middle. He had woven sandals on his feet. But for the rest, he was quite exposed.

"I really don't know Ollie…" Clark said as he looked himself over in a mirror.

"If I may sir…" a voice startled him "There is some jewellery that comes with that costume. Shall I show it to you?" A young woman asked, obviously working there.  
"Yes thank you" Oliver replied before Clark could protest.  
"But Oliver. I really couldn't afford-"  
"That's why I'm paying" Oliver interrupted "Just look at it as a…_donation_ to your mom"  
"Ollie…"

"Clark? Do I look Ok?" Jake asked as he exited his stall  
Clark turned around, noting that Jake was really slim, but still muscled.  
"You look great. But you really need to wear white boxers" Clark said with a smile as he too saw Jake's black boxers shining through.

"Sirs? Why don't you try this jewellery on?" the young woman suggested as she returned with a handful of jewellery that glittered in the light.  
"This was jewellery worn by people high in status" she said as she laid it out on a nearby table.

The most prominent item on the table was a necklace, a sort of collar, made of gold with different colours and sizes stones laid into it.  
There were also a few golden arm bangles, earrings and rings.

"You two will look brilliant tonight" Oliver said with a smile

------------

"I wonder if the guy at the door can pronounce this" Jake said sniggering as he handed over a card with the names of the Egyptians they were representing.  
Clark rolled his eyes and took Jake's hand as the signal came that they were about to be called.  
"Clark Kent and his date Jake Tyler as _Khnumhotep_ and _Niankhkhnum_" a man at the doors called as Clark and Jake entered the ballroom, all eyes on them.  
"Mom wasn't kidding when she said people would be surprised by my date…" Clark whispered as he leaned closed to Jake.  
"Who cares? Let's just enjoy the show, why don't we?" Jake replied with a mischievous smile, right before he pecked Clark on the cheek.

People started murmuring, but not long after commotion at the door signalled the arrival of the last guest. Oliver and his date.

"I wonder who he's taking… I can't remember him ever being in the company of a man before…" Clark wondered  
"It has been rumoured for a while now that Oliver is bisexual…So it's not that surprising really…" Jake said as they made their way to the side of the hall.

"Oliver queen and his date Micah Richards as _Robin_ _Hood_ and _Will_ _Scarlet_" the man at the door called out. Seemingly relieved that he could pronounce it properly.

But as soon as Clark laid eyes on Oliver's date all colour drained from his face.

He knew that man.

And that man knew him as Kal

He was screwed…

-------------

_Damn…that was…chaotic to write.  
Sorry that there's not much action in this chapter. But I really want to delve into Clark's social life a bit more.  
I'm not planning on adding much more new characters, but some of them will prove to become very interesting ;)_

please let me know what you think, and I'll try to update soon =)


	4. Questions

Thanks to all of you for bugging me for updates XD. I have to admit that I've seriously neglected my writing. So thank you all for kicking my but back into gear. Especially _firestorm181_ who reminded me I still have readers out there and _prophet144_ for helping me find my muse again.

S_o here is chapter 4. I hope you like where I'm going with this story, and I hope you enjoy reading ^^_

(Please forgive any errors you might find. I wanted to post this as soon as possible, so it hasn't been beta-ed yet ^^")

**  
C****hapter 4 - Questions**

Clark bit back a yelp as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
Was he so distracted that he would let a stranger get this close without him noticing it?

"Why so jumpy Clark?" a breath tickled his ear.  
Clark let himself relax. The hand on his shoulder moving to his front as he was pulled into the chest of the person standing behind him.  
Clark turned up his hearing a bit, checking if there were any other heartbeats around.  
And when he didn't hear any close by, he relaxed even more into the embrace.

"I've missed this" Clark heard as the person behind him nuzzled into his neck.  
"We really don't want to be seen like this…" Clark began, but he made no move to leave the embrace.  
"Don't you miss this?" the question came as he felt a kiss being placed on his cheek.  
"We broke up years ago. This won't work…" Clark said as he slightly pulled on the arms circling him.  
Silence was his answer until he felt lips on his neck.  
"What are you doing?" Clark asked  
"I thought that was obvious" came the cocky reply  
The lips made their way back to his neck, placing butterfly kisses along the lines of Clark's well defined muscles.  
Clark's breath hitched as he pulled on the arms surrounding him again  
"What if someone sees?" he protested weakly  
"We're in a closet on the other side of the building. No one will interrupt" again a confident reply as Clark felt the lips in his neck turn into a slight smile  
The kisses slowly made their way up his neck to a spot just behind his ear.  
The person behind him placed a kiss there, drawing a moan from the farm boy.  
"Still so sensitive" the person mused  
Once again Clark moaned as that sensitive spot was kissed again and again.  
The kisses then moved downwards again, making Clark involuntarily groan in disappointment.  
The person kissing him hummed just before he latched onto Clark's neck, biting down quite hard.  
Clark hissed. Not because it hurt – he couldn't be hurt – but because it felt _good_.  
The arms circling his loosened as they moved, one fisting into his hair, the other laying over his heart as he was once again pulled against the person behind him.  
"We really shouldn't…"  
But Clark trailed off as he leant into the embrace. His brain told him to stop. But why then did it feel so good?  
"Please Clark. Please just let me love you again"  
This time Clark was spun around and before he could even reply, his mouth was claimed for a heated kiss.  
Clark ignored the little voice telling him this wasn't a good idea and replied to the kiss with passion.  
Eventually they had to break apart for some air and they gazed into each other's eyes

"We can't just pick up the relationship where we left off…" Clark said searching the eyes in front of him.  
"I'm willing to start over again… In more then our relationship…Just give me another chance."  
Again Clark's sensitive spot was attacked by butterfly kisses and puffs of breath.  
Clark hummed "another chance? ...I think I can do that"  
He smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.  
Hands fisted into his hair as a well sculpted body was pressed flush against his own.  
Clark groaned as he pulled away "We can't go there… Not here, not now"

A sigh reached his ears as the hands holding him disappeared.  
"Coffee at the Talon? Saturday?"  
"Sounds good" Clark said with a sunny smile  
"We should really be getting back to the party…"  
"Let's go then" came the reply as Clark's hand was taken hold off and he was dragged along.

-------

"Why have you been running Clark?" Clark heard before he again felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.  
"Ollie…It's difficult to explain. It's just that Micah…"  
"What about him?" Oliver asked when Clark didn't finish his sentence  
"We have a history…" Clark said, still evasive  
"And that history is so bad that you have to run from him?" Oliver asked incredulously  
"It's not that…I just can't risk people overhearing and finding out…" Clark said.  
"Then why don't you just talk to him in a quiet spot?" Oliver asked  
"I was thinking of that actually…Where is he anyway?" Clark asked turning his head to look the gathered crowd over.  
"He's with Jake and your mum" Oliver said as he slightly squeezed Clarks shoulder with the hand he had still resting there.  
"Come on. Let's face the music" Oliver said teasingly as he moved his hand down Clark shoulders to rest it at the small of Clark's back.

They manoeuvred through the crowd, making apologies as people tried to start a conversation.

"Clark honey. Where have you been all evening?" Martha Kent asked as she moved in for a hug.  
"You look fabulous today" Clark said with a smile, not answering his mother's question.  
Clark stepped back from the embrace and then turned to Micah.  
"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, surprising both his mother and Jake  
"Sure" Micah said as he narrowed his eyes.

------

"I don't know if you remember but-"  
"Kal. Right?" Micah interrupted before Clark could start the conversation.  
"Yeah…That's what I wanted to talk about actually…" Clark said nervously running his hand through his hair.  
"Look. If this is about the clubbing back then, my lips are sealed" Micah said as he leant back against the wall.  
Clark sighed in relief at that.  
"Even before tonight I figured it out Clark" Micah started "I _do_ read the papers actually."  
Clark smiled at that.  
That year he spent in Metropolis he often had talks with Micah, discussing everything _but_ the papers. He didn't want to be reminded of anything journalism related, and Micah always said he hated reading anyway.  
"I thought you didn't like reading?" he asked teasingly  
"I still don't. But about a year ago I saw this photo on the cover of a magazine. They claimed that the person was a Kansas farm boy and son of the senator. But I could've sworn it was an old friend. So I read the article…Who would've known that Kal was underage, had run away from home and was a straight-laced farmboy to boot?" Micah said smirking.  
"Sorry I never told you…" Clark said with a sheepish grin  
"I've forgotten about it already. Now let's get back to the party" Micah said pushing off the wall and disappearing into the crowd.

------

"You're really popular aren't you Mister Kent?" Clark heard a voice behind him ask.  
He turned around to face a woman he had seen somewhere before.  
"Suzan McKellen, reporter for the daily planet" she said holding out her hand.  
"Pleased to meet you ma'am" Clark said taking her hand and smiling.  
He saw her eyebrow twitch somewhat.  
Good. He really didn't like that fact that reporters were all over him lately…  
"What can I do for you?" he asked politely while giving Oliver a pleading look that clearly said 'rescue me!'  
But Oliver was wrapped up in a conversation. So Clark was on his own with a future colleague.  
"I was wondering. Who is your new…friend?" Suzan asked as she gestured towards Jake.  
"We're in the same class. He asked if he could come along one day" Clark answered, not liking the way the reporter had asked the question.  
"So he's just a classmate?"  
"He's a friend of mine. But nothing more" Clark said, trying not to sound too defensive.  
Susan smiled, scribbled something down on a pad and asked another question  
"And your other friends? You and mister Queen seem quite close" she said with a gleam in her eyes.  
Clark didn't like the direction this 'conversation' was taking  
"Oliver and I have been friends since I got to know him"  
"Really…What surprises me though…It's reported that you only had female friends until now. What made you seek out your current friends?"  
Clark was beyond suspicious now. He was angry. How dare that woman barge in and ask questions like that. The daily planet wasn't a tabloid. But she surely made it look that way.  
Clark was about to throw back a retort when an arm was slung over his shoulder  
"Miss McKellen. Bothering people in Metropolis now too?"  
"M-Mr. Wayne" she stuttered.  
"I'm surprised you didn't give up reporting. I thought Gotham had taught you that your method isn't appreciated" Bruce said narrowing his eyes.  
The reporter looked at him angrily, but backed down eventually.  
She really couldn't afford getting into an argument with one of the world's most influential people in the middle of an upper class event.  
"Sorry to have bothered you sir" she said to Clark, before turning and leaving.

"Mr Wayne. What a surprise"  
"Please call me Bruce, Clark. And is it that surprising that I would be here?" Bruce asked as he took his arm off Clark's shoulder.  
"I just thought you'd be in Gotham" Clark said glancing in the direction that the reporter disappeared to.  
"I came back to metropolis yesterday…And you shouldn't be too concerned about her. I ran into her in Gotham a few times. She'll get fired soon enough" Bruce said dismissingly.  
"Yeah well, she did have a point though. A lot of people have been asking the same questions. Including my mum" Clark said sighing.  
"Why don't you introduce me to her? I'd like to meet her" Bruce said  
"As long as you don't tell her about our 'extracurricular activities'" Clark said with a smile as he led Bruce towards one of the tables to the side.

------

Clark sat at the Talon, cup of coffee cradled in his hands.  
"What are you smiling about?" he heard an amused voice ask.  
"Lex hey" Clark greeted him, giving him one of his million watt smiles.  
"Hey to you too" he replied sitting down opposite of Clark "So?"  
"Ohw. I just heard my latest essay is going to be posted in the Daily" Clark explained, smile never leaving his face.  
"So you're the ace student?" Lex asked amused "they were turned in without names attached"  
"Read the article?"  
"Voluntarily read about how wonderful a role model Oliver is?" Lex asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Point taken" Clark said laughing.  
"Can I get you some?" he asked as he stood up to get a refill of coffee.  
"Double espresso. And tell them to put yours on my tab" Lex said taking off his coat  
Clark gave him a warning look, but didn't argue. He wouldn't win from Lex when it came to arguing about money…  
He waited for a brunette he didn't know to get him his coffees while his thoughts strayed off.  
Was he really doing the right thing giving Lex another chance?  
He wouldn't mind being friends again. But it seemed Lex wanted to go back to something else. He wanted to go back to being his lover.  
But Clark didn't know if he was ready for that, would ever be for that matter.

He smiled his thanks to the girl and made his way back to the table in the corner by the stairs.  
"Here you go" he said pushing the cup towards Lex's side of the table.  
"Thanks" Lex said as he too, cradles the cup in his hands.  
"Clark, about last week…"  
Clark sighed.  
"I know that you want me to give you another chance. And I'm happy to give you one. But just as a friend…" Clark said looking away.  
Hurt flashed through Lex's carefully schooled features before it disappeared as quick as it came.  
"I understand Clark. I know I've hurt you badly… I'm just glad you haven't given up on me" Lex added with a genuine smile.  
"So, how's the company doing?" Clark asked switching subjects  
"Oh no you don't mister reporter. No inside scoops for you" Lex said playfully  
"A man can try can't he?"  
"How is school doing?" Lex asked sitting back and relaxing into the sofa he sat on.  
"Good actually. I really like the classes and well… you're about to post one of my articles" Clark said with a smile  
"Maybe I should work with MetU more often…" Lex mused.  
"So you aren't already?" Clark asked half surprised  
"No. How so?"  
"We have an interview scheduled during class on Monday." Clark began "The professor said she'd invited a local CEO for the interview. I Just figured it would be you"  
Lex laughed "I'm hardly the only CEO in town anymore Clark. It could very well be Oliver."  
Clark looked thoughtful at that. If that was the case, he'd have to come up with new questions.  
"So, tell me a bit more about this upcoming interview" Lex prodded curiously  
"Well you see, every other week the professor sets up an interview and the whole class gets to ask question. We have to write an article about it afterwards"  
"Really? What is the name of your professor? I still have an empty spot to fill on the regional pages" Lex inquired, always looking for business opportunities.

Clark laughed and they fell into an easy conversation after that.

------

"Everyone here? Good. Then we can start"  
Clark quickly sat down while still trying to fix his tie. He hated those things.  
It was journalism practical though and the teacher had invited a guest they could interview and write about. They were all to talk to the guest personally. So they had to look their best.  
"As you all know we once in a while invite a prominent figure in the current situation. Today we have a very special guest though. So please, don't waste his time" the professor said as she addressed the class.  
"Since he's so busy, we'll be doing this by conference call. So if I call your name, come forward" she said gesturing to the camera set up at the front of the class.  
"So why don't we start with the highest grade on the latest assignment? Mr Kent?"  
Clark looked up surprised. He had the highest grade on that one too?  
He mentally shrugged as he made his way to the front of the class.  
"Who will we be interviewing?" Clark asked as he took place next to the professor.  
"You'll see" the professor said with a smile as she made the call.

The call connected and the video appeared "Pleased to meet you professor. I- Clark?"

"Bruce?" Clark asked stunned, forgetting he was standing in front of the whole class.  
"You're becoming a reporter?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow. "Do I need to censor what I tell you from now on?" he asked teasingly, gaining a teasing glare in return.  
The whole class just looked on in curiosity while the professor seemed slightly miffed.  
"And here I thought I'd asked a billionaire you wouldn't know…" she muttered. But Clark heard.  
"So, uhm… Professor?" Clark asked gaining his attention.  
"Mr Wayne was informed of the assignment?" Clark asked gesturing to the screen.  
"Yes, yes. Go ahead Mister Kent" the professor said taking a seat and pulling out a notepad.

"So mister Wayne, a lot of people are wondering what brings you to this wonderful city. What exactly brought you here?" Clark asked turning serious.  
"Well, Wayne industries had grown quite a lot in the past year. We've completely rebuilt the narrows, the central island of the city. To do so we developed several new technologies in different fields. So we've brought these developments to several new countries, opened new factories and research facilities. The thing is, that Metropolis is the centre of the business I operate in. Not to mention my few competitors are situated here." Bruce explained leaning back in his leather chair.  
"So it's a strategic decision" Clark summed up  
"Correct"  
"So what are the fields you have expanded in?" he asked for details.  
"We've expanded the existing transportation division, the monorails we use in Gotham for example. We've also added medical divisions, since we don't want the fiasco of the past year to repeat itself. We still mainly focus on transportation though, but we're doing research in all kinds of fields now. Mostly to see what we can use in the future"  
"So you've moved headquarters here? Or is metropolis just another office?" Clark asked, curious about this himself.  
"I'm planning on staying for while at least, the Manor is still being rebuilt. The office here is equipped to function as headquarters. Though Metropolis doesn't hold as much memories as Gotham does." Bruce said.  
"You say Gotham is different. But there are several similarities between the two cities. What about crime for example? Gotham has been a victim for a while now. What do you think about Metropolis?" Clark asked changing the topic  
"Metropolis is ok. It's certainly safer to walk the streets here. Though there is one neighbourhood you don't want to cross at night… Metropolis has the crime centralised in one point. Better then hidden throughout the city I guess…" Bruce mused.  
"You haven't been here that long yet. But I'm sure you've heard of our city's own vigilantes. What do you think of that?" Clark asked threading dangerous waters. Businessmen didn't do open politics.  
Surprisingly enough Bruce answered his question without avoiding the issue.  
"You are right that I haven't been here long. But I have heard of this 'Green Arrow'. I don't know what to think of him frankly. Even back in Gotham, I don't know what to think of Batman. And he's been around for quite some time… We never know what people like them are thinking…So I wouldn't know what to think of either of them really." Bruce shrugged, giving a perfect answer for his persona. Though Clark knew better.  
Clark gave him a small smile and continued.

"So other than business. How are you doing? ……

--------

"I can't believe the questions you asked" Jake said as he fell into stride nest to his roommate.  
"They weren't questions that we've been taught to ask. But I thought it safe in this case" Clark said as they rounded a corner.  
"So how do you know him anyway?" Jake asked latching onto his arm.  
"I've met him through Ollie" Clark said suddenly coming to a stop.  
"Oliver Queen?" Jake asked "Why did you stop?"  
Clark ignored him and looked down the hallway.  
"What are those reporters doing here?" he asked as he spotted people with press passes.  
"Looking for you maybe" Jake said jokingly.  
"Come on. It's your turn to but me coffee. And to explain how you know all there rich people" he said teasingly tugging at Clark's arm.  
Clark sighed theatrically but smiled at the same time.  
"Sure. But we need to start on the rapport too. I still need to dig up some facts if I want to write a good article on Bruce"  
They made their way to a coffee shop just around the corner of the university.  
"Didn't you get enough out of the interview?" Jake asked surprised  
"Recent facts yes. But to create an image of him I need some more information" Clark said picking out a booth.  
"Just know that I'm competing this time" Jake said with a grin "I heard the professor is going to publish the best article in the daily"  
"You're kidding" Clark said surprised Lex had actually approached his professor.  
"Nope. Espresso or regular coffee?" he asked nicking Clark's wallet.  
"Regular. And get me a cinnamon roll too" Clark said with a sigh.

-------

"Clark hey. Could I ask you a few questions?"  
"Lois? What questions" Clark asked surprised as Lois sat down at their booth.  
"You really aren't well-read are you?" Lois asked smiling as she pulled the morning paper out of her bag.  
Turning a few pages she folded the paper there and laid it in front of Clark  
"'_Billionaire boy'" _the title read_. _"_'Clark Kent, innocent farmboy? Or billionaire plaything?_' What the hell?!"  
Lois made herself comfortable while grinning at the brunet  
"Three billionaires and a farmboy. People want to know why" she said matter of factly  
"So these questions you want to ask…" Clark began, dreading the answer  
"An interview. Answering the questions everyone has" Lois said with a smile  
"No"  
What? But Smallville-"  
"No. I'm not giving an interview about something as stupid as this, Lois" Clark said getting agitated.  
Smallville, if you don't provide us with an interview, the gossip columns will start to speculate" Lois warned him.  
"Like anyone takes them seriously." Clark muttered darkly "No Lois, I'm not gonna do it" he said crossing his arms and turning to look where Jake had gone.  
"Suit yourself Smallville. But I'll be doing my own research. We'll see what I find" with that Lois got up and stalked off.

As on queue, Jake showed up with the coffee.  
"Who was that?" he asked as he sat down where Lois had just been seated.  
"Lois Lane. Chloe's cousin" Clark said, temper not yet dissipated.  
"What did she want?" Jake asked pushing one of the cups to Clark's side of the table.  
"An interview. About why I know Lex, Ollie and Bruce" Clark said with a sigh picking up the cinnamon roll  
"So she's caught on huh…I guess those reporters at MetU really were there for you" Jake said teasingly  
Clark just groaned "Can't anything be normal for once?"  
"You'll survive Clark. They'll move on quickly enough" Jake said taking a sip of his own coffee.  
"Let's just hope Ollie or Bruce doesn't make it any worse…" Clark said sighing, not knowing he just jinxed the situation.

--------

_A bit shorter than the previous chapters, __but I know some of you have been dying for something new to read. Sorry it took me so long ^^"  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter :D_

regards form a still caffeine-addicted authoress,

_Sssssnake_


End file.
